bighero6fandomcom-20200222-history
Noodle Burger Boy/Gallery
Screenshots General BH6IntroVillains.png|Season One BH6 Villain Opaning 2.0.png|Season Two Credits 1.png Credits 7.png Credits 10.png Shorts Noodle Burger Boy grabbed.png|Hiro and Fred grab Noodle Burger Boy. Car grabbed.png Obake grabbed.png Fish grabbed.png Karmi grabbed.png Karmi thrown.png Kentucky Kaiju grabbed.png NBB Chibi.png Plug.png NBBDance1.png NBBChibiFace.png Noodle Song.png Noodle Burger Song.png NBBMic.png Hiro guitar.png HiroNBBSong.png NBB Mic.png Noodle Burgers.png NBB Sing.png Noodle angel.png Noodle Burger Boy Hearts.png Noodle Burger love.png Cloudy with a chance of Noodle Burgers.png NBB Sing 2.png Noodle sing.png Nyan Burger.png NBBHead.png Noodle fly.png Obake Noodle Song.png Anime fight.png Anime fight 2.png NBB Punched.png Big Chibi 6 vs Noodle Burger Boy.png Chibi Burger.png Ki charge.png Over 9000.png Top 10 anime fights.png NBBCharge.png Fire eyes.png AHHHH.png Disc hit.png Battery fall.png NBB powered down.png Go Go Wins.png Whaaaat.png NBBMagnet.png Obake cameo.png NBB in car.png Chibi Noodle stickers.png Noodle Burger Boy kicked out.png Chibi villains.png You guys still serving breakfast.png Go Go serves Noodle Burger Boy.png Seat for NBB.png No mouth.png Coffee spill.png Season 1 Baymax Ball Pit.png|Noodle Burger Boy brings food. Noodle Burger Boy serving.png NBB Fred table.png Noodle Burger Boy blue eyes.png|Scanning. NBB Fred scanned.png|Scanning Fred. WTMP Burger.png Fred and Noodle Burger Boy.png Noodle Burger Boy Ketchup.png|Giving Fred Ketchup. New customers.png|Scanning its new customers. Baymax NB stickers.png NBB Steam.png Noodle Burger Boy Obake's shadow.png|Stolen by Obake. NBB Red Eyes.png|Evil Noodle Burger Boy scans. Noodle Burger Boy collects data.png|Collecting Big Hero 6's data. Noodle.png Missing Posters.png|Missing. Fred NBB.png|Meeting Fred. NBB Night.png Attack1.png Noodle Burger Boy catches ball.png|Catching Honey Lemon's ball. NBB ticket.png NBB condiments.png NBB pummels Fred.png Noodle Burger Boy 2.png Noodle Kart.png Krei Noodle Burger Boy.png Original NBB design.png|The original Noodle Burger Boy design. NBB Junkyard.png RedEyes.png Mech Noodle Burger Boy.png|Noodle Burger Boy takes Hiro and Wasabi's mech. KillerApp.png NoodleStickers.png Baymax crane.png Noodle Mech.png Noodlemech.png NBBSword1.png NBBSword2.png NBBSword3.png Noodle Burger Boy Mech.png Noodle trapped.png Condiment Kart.png Go Kart escape.png|Escaping. Noodle Burger Boy meets Obake.png NBB Obake talk.png|Talking with Obake. NoodleObake2.png Noodle failure.png Noodle Burger Boy and Obake.png NBB data.png Obake Noodle Burger data.png|Obtaining the data. Obake finds BH6 identities.png Noodle Burger Boy car.png Noodle Burger Boy new mech.png|Using the new mech. NBB Mech.png Hiro vs Noodle Burger Boy.png NBB Error.png|Failing to predict Hiro's moves. Villains.png Laser eyes.png|Noodle Burger Boy uses its laser eyes. Noodle offers sticker.png Obake bothered.png Obake and villains.png NBB pier.png Noodle Burger Boy steals Kaiju.png|Stealing the Kentucky Kaiju. Noodle Burger Boy inside Kentucky Kaiju.png NBB controls.png NoodleBurgerBoyKK.png Noodle Burger Boy escapes.png|Noodle Burger Boy escapes. Noodle Burger Boy and Globby.png|Noodle Burger Boy with Globby. Conspiracy wall 2.png Birthday wall.png|Noodle Burger Boy image in the corner. Obake with Noodle Burger Boy.png Fred villain cardboards.png Obake fuel.png Obake button.png Noodle Burger Boy turned off.png|Turned off. Noodle Burger Boy steals crate.png NBBOY.png Noodle crate.png Fred vs Noodle Burger Boy.png Laser Eyes.png Burger Heat Vision.png|Heat Vision. Noodle Burger Boy tosses chem-ball.png Noodle pukes pickles.png Noodle Burger Boy trapped.png Noodle Burger Boy greets the team.png Dumpling Guards.png Buddy Guards destroyed.png NBB OY.png NBB laugh.png NBB leaves.png NBB Dumplings.png|Noodle Burger Boy leaves with the Buddy Guards. NBB SFIT.png|Noodle Burger Boy breaks into the SFIT. NBB Magnet.png NBB and Buddy Guards.png NBB steals magnet.png|Stealing the magnet. Noodle Burger Boy and Buddy Guards.png Noodle Burger Boy brings magnet.png NBB and Guards.png Obake's Machine.png NBB and Dumplings.png|Noodle Burger Boy's new mech. Noodle Burger Boy grabs Baymax.png NBBRedEyes.png NBBFly.png Noodle Burger Boy inserts chip.png Noodle Burger Boy CTC.png NBB in mech.png Hiro in scooter CTC.png Noodle Burger Boy in Globby.png|Absorbed by Globby. Globby explodes.png Globby takes case and Noodle Burger Boy.png Villain Trio.png Villain quartet.png|Obake and his villain group. Obake and allies.png Obake glows again.png NBB Momakase.png Trio attack SFIT.png Villains wrecking havoc.png VillainTrio.png Noodle Burger Boy points.png Do the Noodle.png|Noodle Burger Boy dances. NBB fingers.png Syrup.png|Shooting out syrup. Villains in lab.png Globby and Noodle Burger Boy play.png Fred conspiracy wall.png Honey looks at wall.png NBB inserting chip.png Obake Hiro and villains.png Globby sushi.png Hiro Obake NBB.png Obake and Noodle Burger Boy.png Obake NBB CTC.png Hiro and Obake talk.png Hiro's cell.png NBB Amplifier.png|Noodle Burger Boy takes the amplifier. NBB Machine.png NBB CTC.png NBBCTC.png NBB Obake final.png Obake shuts down Noodle Burger Boy.png Obake face.png|Noodle Burger Boy's last known appearance. Season 2 Internabout 3.jpg Internabout 4.jpg Internabout 6.jpg Internabout 11.jpg Internabout 13.jpg Internabout 14.jpg Evil_Obake_family.jpg Something Fluffy 1.jpg Write Turn Here 8.jpg Write Turn Here 29.jpg Write Turn Here 32.jpg Write Turn Here - Chibi Hero 6.jpg Miscellaneous Noodle Burger Boy concepts.jpg|Concept art. BH6 Micro Chibi Figure - Noodle Burger Boy.jpg Big Hero 6 The Series props - Noodle Burger Boy's Car.jpg Category:Character galleries